


Sparks - A James Potter Fanfiction

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Eventual Romance, Friends to Lovers, Magic, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Multi, Romance, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:08:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24549646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "I think you're growing to like me.""In your dreams, Potter."~James Potter: Renowned pretty boy, Quidditch prodigy, and an insufferable bastard.Katrina Rose: A quick-witted metamorphmagus with a superiority complex.James and Katrina have it out for each other. Or do they? From hospital visits to almost exposing a secret that could get them in serious trouble, they don't work well together."Enemies" to friends to... something brand new? Whatever this pull towards each other is, they can't stop it.The sparks will fly, whether they like it or not.{James Potter x OC}{All rights to J.K. Rowling}
Relationships: James Potter/Original Character(s), Lily Evans/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Katrina Rose stood on platform 9 3/4, anxiously awaiting the Hogwarts Express. It was her first year and she was very nervous. Partly because she had never been away from her parents house for more than a night, but mostly because of her constantly changing hair. She was a metamorphmagus. Meaning she could change her appearance by will. But, shehad very little control over her powers, so her hair went to default and changed with her emotions. Right now, however, it was bright green, meaning she was anxious.

When the train finally pulled into the station, it was about 7:00 am. Katrina sighed, realizing she'd be on the train for hours. She looked at her cart, overflowing with her belongings.

How am I going to get this on the train?

Katrina kicked the cart in frustration.

"Now what did the cart do to you, love?" A rather smug voice called from behind her. That smug voice belonged to one James Potter. A young girls dream, even at twelve. Was he handsome? Yes. Did he play sports? Yes. Was he widely known for his politeness and respect towards people outside his friend group? Eh...

James smirked at the peculiar girl kicking her cart. "The cart didn't do anything, I just have no way of getting my bags onto the train. My parents just left." As she said this, she felt the familiar feeling of an egg being cracked over her head and knew her hair was bright pink. The knowledge of her parents disdain of her embarrassed her to no end.

Katrina's family were directly related to the Threstles, a famous pure-blood family. Her grandmother was Regina Threstle, who was said to be the great-great-great-great-great-great granddaughter of Rowena Ravenclaw, and all for her family since then had been Ravenclaws or Slytherin, since cunningness and wit went hand-in-hand. Her parents were very proud of their heritage, so naturally when Katrina was born, they were confused. One day her hair was black, the next orange, the next purple, it changed daily. Her parents thought someone had cursed their baby, and got worried. Upon taking her to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, they were told she was a Metamorphmagus. Taken aback by this conclusion, her parents had shunned her everyday since.

"You alright there, love?" His voice pulled Katrina from her thoughts. She turned to look at the boy. "I'm fine. Could you help me with my bags?" The boy nodded, helping her. "Thanks." She said to him before briskly boarding the train, taking a compartment near the back.

Katrina pulled a book from her pocket and started to read. The book was a muggle book called 'Hamlet' by a man named Shakespeare. It was quite good.

Completely immersed in her harrowing story, she did not hear the gang of troublemakers walk towards her compartment.

"Hey Moony, where should we sit?"

"Near the back, where else?"

"Don't be a git, Wormtail."

"I am not being a git!"

Suddenly her compartment door was opened. Katrina tore her book away from her face. In front of her stood four boys. One of them was the boy who helped her onto the train. He was quite handsome actually, with brown eyes and dark hair. Next to him stood an equally attractive boy with grey eyes and dark hair, him and the first boy were virtually the same height. Next to them, there was a smaller boy who looked frail, he had light brown hair and hazel eyes, with a scar running across his nose. The last boy was smallest, with brown hair and watery blue eyes.

They all stared at Katrina. "Hello again, love-"

"Don't call me that again, I'm no one's 'love'."

James raised his hands in surrender. "Fine, I won't call you that. Could we sit with you?" Katrina took the boys' appearances in again. She shrugged. "Sure."

"Brilliant! I don't believe we've been properly introduced, James Potter." He said sticking out his hand to shake. His cronies chuckled as they sat down. She took his hand, "Katrina Rose."

The rest of the boys introduced themselves, before too long, Katrina knew these boys as Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. They were all nice enough. After introductions, silence ensued. From what Katrina could tell from watching Peter sit on the edge of his seat, a question was inevitable.

"So, what's with your hair?"

Katrina was slightly taken aback by this question but answered anyway. "I'm a metamorphmagus, it's just a big word that means I can change my appearance at will." The boys' eyes grew wide. They whispered for a second, making Katrina raise an eyebrow. After much muttering, Sirius had to ask, "Why'd you transfer to Hogwarts before second year?"

Katrina thought about this for a moment,

"I transferred because I was expelled from Beauxbatons. I don't like to talk about it."

Sirius nodded before getting out a deck of cards to play with James. They were okay with her being bad enough to get expelled? Katrina smiled to herself. They aren't annoying prats...

They spent the rest of the ride laughing and getting to know each other and Katrina was genuinely convinced these boys were going to be her good friends.

But, that was three years ago...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, bear with me here. I will say that these first few chapters are short and kinda bad. It gets better! I promise! I wrote these a long time ago, and have yet to go back and edit. I’m so sorry!

(From now on, we're going to be switching between Katrina's POV and James' POV.)

(Katrina's POV)

"Kitty Kat, where are you going on this fine Saturday morning?"

'Ah shit, I've been spotted.' I thought as I froze. James Potter, esteemed dirtbag, would not leave me alone. Ever since 3rd year, he constantly bothered me, whether at Quidditch practice or in the common room. In that moment, I was trying to sneak down to the Great Lake with Lily. Of course, he saw us.

"Hello, Potter." I sighed, turning around to look him in the eye.

"Hello Love. Where are you going? To our wedding perhaps, I'll make a wonderful husband." He replied, smirking at me. There was no denying he was handsome. But, usually, that was disguised by his unrelenting pigheadedness.

The feeling of an egg being cracked over my head happened. I knew my hair was purple.

"The day I get married to you is the day Xenophilius Lovegood finds a crumple-horned Snorkack." I retorted, climbing out of the portrait hole. Lily was standing with her arms crossed.

"Potter?" She asked.

"Do I even need to answer that question?" I replied, running a hand through my now brown hair. Brown meant I was frustrated.

We reached the lake without a further disruption. I pulled off my socks and shoes. It was early October and it had yet to get cold. Actually, it was a scorching 30 degrees Celsius. "I don't want this weather to go away..." I sighed, feeling the sun on my skin. I love the summer. It's the only time of year that makes me happy.

"Lils, let's go swimming." I said, sitting up. After a minute of struggling with my jeans, I stood in my favorite swimsuit. It was dusty purple. Dusty purple was the color my hair turned when I was drunk, but I still loved it. I started wading into the water.

All the sudden, something pushed me into the water completely. This water was cold. I surfaced, sputtering. It was a spell, cast by none other than Sirius Black. He stood by a tree with his wand in his hand, crying from laughing so hard. I was pissed. "Lils, wand me!" Lily threw my wand to me

"Expelliarmus!" I shouted, Black's wand was knocked from his hand. "Alarte Ascendare!" I drew an arc with my wand. The next thing that happened was glorious. Sirius Black, flew through the air, like a bird, before landing, SMACK, in the water. It was our turn to laugh. "Hey, Kat, ya ever see such an ugly bird?" Lily asked, recovering for a second. "No, I don't believe I have Lily, maybe it was a dodo bird!" We broke into another fit of giggles. Black, meanwhile, was making his way out of the water, his clothes soaking. "Have a nice swim, Black?" I asked, grinning like a cat.

He sneered. "Brilliant, ya know my mom's gonna kill me right? This was a new shirt."

I snickered, "Now, that doesn't seem like my problem. Lily, let's go. I have to practice for tomorrow's match." I was a beater on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. People say I'm one of the best in years, I don't disagree. The only downside to this team was one James Potter. He was a Chaser, and a damn good one at that. He could score from 5 yards away without breaking a sweat, and I had to protect him while he did so.

That night, Lily, our friend Alice Prewett, and I sat by the fire doing a report for Charms. The common room was quiet, no one else was there. It was peaceful, just for a little while...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, bear with me here. I will say that these first few chapters are short and kinda bad. It gets better! I promise! I wrote these a long time ago, and have yet to go back and edit. I’m so sorry!

Sitting behind a desk, bored out of my mind, listening to Professor Binns droning on about Goblin Wars or something like that, is not how I like to spend a nice day. Why was he so boring? I looked around to see almost everyone asleep, except for Potter and his clan of misfits. They were whispering furiously between each other, just out of Binns' line of sight. They were up to something. I knew by looking at Remus' face. He looked tired, and his face face had a deep gash running vertically across his right eye. The wound was clean, but it was still open.

James Potter actually looked worried for once, I know he means well, he is just such a stuck up show off.

The class ended and it was time for lunch. History of Magic was at the top of a set of shifting stairs that always were supposed to move back into place before lunch. Today, though, it seems they had a mind of their own. They remained on the other side of the tower, next to the another classroom that didn't have a class before lunch. Everyone soon realized what had happened and the wands came out. I pulled mine out too, I had no idea if spells would work on a magical entity inside Hogwarts, but I guess we had to try it.

"Wingardium Leviosa!"

"Wingardium LeviOsa!"

"Wingardium LevioSA!"

Nothing. I stamped my foot in frustration. I was very hungry.

"No need to get angry, love." A hand was placed on my shoulder. James Potter stood above me, smug grin and all. I glared at him, ready to fire curses before he brought his wand out and said, "Accio Nimbus 500!" I was always jealous of his broom, my parents never spent extra money on me so I was stuck with a Cleansweep Five. "Accio Cleansweep Five!" Our brooms flew through the open window at the back of the room, straight to our hands.

"I bet I can get to headmaster's office before you!" James yelled, jumping on his broom.

"You're on Potter!" I replied jumping through the doorway and taking off.

We raced through the halls, avoiding teachers and getting strange looks. We were neck and neck before we saw the door. That's when my broom decided to give out. It does this when for some reason or another my magic is obstructed inside the broom and it stops channeling it. Which results in me falling. I started to pick up speed as I fell, the floor becoming my new destination. I squeezed my eyes shut in hopes that I wouldn't break something important. That's when a hand grabbed my waist and pulled me up sharply.

"I wouldn't let you fall, Kitty."

"POTTER!"

Later that day, I sat by the fire in the Gryffindor common room. After Potter had caught me, I slapped him and went to Dumbledore for help with the stairs. He fixed them and I got reprimanded heavily for flying my broom inside. And after that whole thing, I still had a twelve parchment essay on 'Popular Charms of the 1700s' to finish. I sighed, running a hand through my hair in frustration and getting back to work

That's when the portrait hole opened and my night was even more ruined than it already was.

"I can't believe Remus won't let us help him. He's gonna hurt himself and we won't be there to help."

It was Black, Potter, and nosy Pettigrew. What were they doing out this late? I grabbed my paper and hid behind a bookshelf.

"Ya know Prongs, I think stag is on his menu tonight, so he didn't want us there." Black was saying, almost snickering. "And rat probably sounds good too, Wormy. But me, on the other hand, I have no clue why he didn't need me. I could've been a great canine companion."

"Padfoot," Potter's voice again... "Shut up, we need to help him and if he loses control, I don't know what'll happen." There was a pause... "C'mon, we're helping him." I heard grumbling before the portrait swung open and their voices disappeared. I walked out from behind the bookshelf and towards the portrait hole.

I took a deep breath before I swung it open and hopped out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It should be better from here on out! Thank you for your perseverance if you made it this far!

Honestly I have no clue what I was thinking. Following the three biggest idiots around Hogwarts, at night, past curfew, was bound to get me caught. Or worse, get me caught following James Potter. I'd be teased for weeks, I had thought, sneaking down the stairs after the boys. At the base of the stairs, I watched James pull out a long, silvery fabric.

"Get in close, here we go." He whispered, spreading the fabric out in his hands and throwing it over their bodies.

Then, they disappeared.

Well, not entirely, you could still see their calves. But mostly, they were invisible. They started down the hall, walking towards what seemed to be the Quidditch Training Grounds. They went down another flight of stairs and sure enough, we were at the doors leading out of the castle. The doors were pushed open, and the boys strode out, whipping off the invisible fabric and running towards not the training grounds, but the Whomping Willow.

My eyes widened, were they mad? That tree was sure to kill them, as much as I denied it, I didn't want to see Potter killed. I quickly crouched in the shadow of the castle, watching Black run under the tree. A branch narrowly missed his head. He pressed his hand to a knot in the roots, and the tree froze.

Completely.

I had to pinch myself to make sure I didn't gasp. Black slid down into the tree. Potter and Pettigrew followed suite. The tree then unfroze and continued to move.

I ran up to the tree and stared at the knots at its base. I finally spotted the most flat looking one, and prayed it was the right knot. I scampered beneath the swinging branches and pressed my hand firmly to the root. The tree froze again.

I pumped my fist in the air as a silent cheer. I was going to bust Potter and all his friends! I found the opening in the ground and slid down into it. I landed in a tunnel. It was dirt and there was no light anywhere, save for the moonlight showing through the hole I came through.

I rummaged in my pocket for my wand. I pulled out my 9" Alder wand with a dragon heartstring core. I smirked and whispered 'Lumos'. The tunnel was lit up for about a 2 meter radius around me. I crept towards the sound of voices.

The tunnel led up to a set of wooden stairs. I could hear things beyond the door. It didn't sound like voices now. I heard barking and growling mostly, with the occasional skittering of rats and some hoof beats?

Now I started to get scared. What if the thing beyond this door was a monster that had Remus, and Potter was trying to save him? I had to help too, because, even though Potter won't believe it, I'm much better at Charms than him.

I burst through the door and the sight before me was something out of a book. A dog, a stag, a fat rat, and a fucking werewolf, were sitting in the living room of an old building. I guess my brain couldn't process this much information, because I felt myself slip from consciousness.

My eyes fluttered and slowly cracked open. I was lying on a bed in the same building from earlier.

'Holy Hell, am I still alive??" I thought rubbing my head.

I had to assume so because my head was bloody and thumping. I groaned, but quickly shut up when I heard voices.

"I think she's awake..."

"I'll go talk to her."

"Prongs, I can't believe you let her find out!"

"Hey, it's not his fault she's nosy!"

Potter walked into the room and sat on the bed, facing me. What the hell was he doing here? He was gonna get himself killed! I tried to sit up, but pain spiked in my head and I had to lay down.

"Woah, woah, calm down Love, you're safe." He put his hand on mine.

I swallowed, "What's going on? James, where did those animals go?"

He looked tired, he pushed his glasses up and messed with his hair. "Ok, so this is gonna seem absolutely mental, but I'm an Animagus. So are Sirius and Peter. But Remus, he's something else..."

"A werewolf."

"Yes, a werewolf. He was bitten when he was young, and obviously the effects are irreversible. He comes down here every full moon to transform. It's very painful, he gets very upset after the transformation. We became Animagi to keep him calm while he's transformed. I was the stag, Sirius was the dog, and Peter was the rat."

"Wait, so you guys are registered and everything? And why doesn't he hurt you?"

"No, we're not registered, we're not of age, so we can't be. We knew as soon as we found out about Remus, that we needed to help him. We found out that Werewolves go after only humans. They don't feel the need to hurt anything else. So, we became Animagi."

"Merlin, if anyone ever found out... you could be expelled..." I slowly sat up, my head still pounding. James was looking at me lovingly, while smirking. "Any reason for the smirk, Potter?"

"You called me James earlier, I think you're growing to like me." He sat back on his hands.

I rolled my eyes, "In your dreams, Potter."

But the truth was, I was growing to like him.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ms. Rose! Wake up!"

**SLAP!**

I woke with a start. A wand was about 2 centimeters from my nose. I glanced up and saw the face of Professor Mcgonagall glaring down at me, her lips drawn into one of her signature frowns. I lifted my head quickly, ignoring the chuckles from around me.

"Professor, I'm so sorry, I stayed up late studying and-"

"Ms. Rose, you must realize we have very few weeks until your mid year exam. Please try to stay awake." She stated with a scowl and marched back to the front of the class.

The night before, I had been up till around midnight prepping for Quidditch tryouts. I had been writing down plays, trying to budget for a better broom, and practicing anti-cheating hexes. Mostly though, I was trying to distract myself from the bumbling idiot that was James Potter.

Remember when I said I was getting to like him? I was quite wrong. Lately he had been more egotistical and loud than ever. He would bombard me in the halls, getting close to me, all to make me angry. And when I lashed out at him, he snickered, sometimes even called me cute, and sauntered away.

It sickened me. But, I couldn't think about that. I had to study for midterm exams and get ready for Quidditch tryouts. Working along side James will just be the price of success.

The lesson ended and I packed up my books. I looked to James and his disciples. They were huddled, speaking in quiet voices two rows behind me. I rolled my eyes, then looked over at the Slytherins. And I caught an even more nasty sight. Two words: Lucius Malfoy.

Now, most people at Hogwarts were fair, just people. Even Potter would never hurt anyone undeserving. But, Malfoy, he was a different story. There were theories why he was so nasty to students from different houses. Maybe it was because his mother didn't hug him enough, maybe he was forced to eat only Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, but I thought the most likely problem was he was just downright mean. It was in his blood, coursing through every vein. And now, he was staring at me.

I knew that stare, that's the stare that means I'm going to get hexed into the next life because of my 'betrayal' to my family's lineage at Hogwarts. So I quickly put my book bag over my shoulder and rushed out of the classroom. But I wasn't fast enough.

"Katrina Rose." Someone snarled behind me once I reached the court yard. I sighed.

"Malfoy." I turned to look at him. He wasn't tall by any means, but nonetheless intimidating. He had his nameless goons standing behind him like brick walls.One I did recognize, a small boy, with greasy black hair and a sallow face. Severus Snape, Lily's personal lackey. She was his 'epic love' and she reluctantly viewed him as a 'friend'. Now, he was kicking his foot at the stones of the courtyard and staring at the ground.

"Still a loner I see. Maybe if you weren't such a failure at being a Slytherin unlike the rest of your family, you would have friends. A group."

"I do have friends. And other places to be, so if you'll excuse me." I turned to leave, but felt the sting of a spell hit my back.

"Stupefy!" The word processed in my brain two seconds after I felt myself go rigid and fall to the ground.

Now, I'm sure this would've been comical from anyone else's standpoint, but for me, all I knew was now I had a broken nose, possibly a dislocated jaw, and a bruised or cracked rib from the dead weight of myself crashing to the ground. I grunted as I felt blood slowly drip from my nose onto the ground. Malfoy muttered something to his cronies and I heard them walk off, laughing.

Another pair of shoes came running towards me and flipped me over. I looked into the hazel eyes of Potter.

"Katrina, oh Merlin..." He murmured and lifted me from the ground. He managed to stand me upright and I saw students standing around the courtyard perimeter, watching me. They watched me get paralyzed, they didn't warn me or tell Malfoy to back off.

'Katrina Rose, do NOT cry.' I firmly repeated this like a mantra, but I couldn't help it. I felt hot tears sting my eyes as James and now Sirius carefully lifted me and carried me to the hospital wing. By the time we got there, I was balling, well as much as you could while paralyzed. Tears feel hot and heavy, rolling down my face. I must've been a sight for Potter and Black, a bloody nose, a bruised mouth, along with black mascara tears streaking my face.

And yet, Potter didn't laugh, or cringe. He smiled at me, took out a napkin (why did he have a napkin?), and wiped my tears. If my face wasn't caught in a constant look of shock, I would've smiled.

He kept saying, "You're okay, Kitty. Don't worry. Madam Pomfrey will fix you up."

Black, on the other hand, his face was bright red from embarrassment. We must've looked quite weird to anyone passing.

In the Hospital wing, Potter and Black set me on a hospital bed and Madam Pomfrey started working on me immediately.

"Rennervate!" A brilliant flash of red light and I was able to move again. The first question she asked me was inevitable.

"Ms. Rose, who was cruel enough to do this to you?" She asked while she collected the necessary items to fixed my nose.

She touched a cotton ball with some liquid that stung when is touched my nose and I winced.

"It was, er, uh..." I trailed off. I couldn't decide whether to blame Lucius or not. Surely him getting in trouble would only make him more likely to try something again.

"Malfoy. It was Lucius Malfoy." I finished, casting my gaze downwards as she tried to find the broken bone.

"Oh, I see. I wouldn't put it past that boy, his head isn't right, but don't tell anyone I said that." Madam Pomfrey snickered and put some kind of liquid in a small container.

"And that James Potter," She continued, "He is a good kid, right? I mean he looked so concerned for you, I practically had to push him out the door."

I smiled, I had failed to even realize he left, "Yeah, he really doesn't take no for an answer sometimes."

And in that moment, I thanked the heavens for that.


	6. Chapter 6

(James)

"Merlin, she was a mess..." Sirius muttered next to me.

Katrina Rose had a ongoing problem with Lucius Malfoy. I myself didn't like him, but she hated him. And he hated her.

"You love her, don't you?" I felt a hand hit my shoulder.

"No, you prat! I just enjoy teasing her." I shoved him and shivered at the thought of being intimate with Katrina.

I mean sure she's pretty, but she's not what I want in a girl. She's narcissistic and rude, even though she's got a beautiful laugh.

"Fine, what about Evans?" Sirius asked, raising his eyebrows at me seductively.

"Sirius, knock it off." I groaned as he cackled.

"Hey, race you to class?" He asked.

"You're on."

(Katrina)

"Oh, my head..." I muttered. The throbbing was intense, and my vision was blurry.

"Ah, you're awake, poor dear. Here drink this." Madam Pomfrey tutted as she came into my sight, holding a mug of purple liquid.

I brought the cup to my lips, only to be met with a bitter, yet minty taste.

I coughed and tried to push the drink away. "What is this?"

"It's a light drought for headaches and minor concussive head injuries. Drink all of it and you can be up and kicking by dinner." She told me, gathering up a few empty bottles to clean.

I groaned in reluctance, before decidingto sip the drink slowly and try to adjust my thoughts. I closed my eyes and suddenly, I remembered how kind James and Sirius had been. Why was it they cared all the sudden? Is it because I know their little secret?

Another thought came to mind, "Madame Pomfrey?"

"Yes, dear?" Her voice chirped from my right.

"What day is it?"

"Saturday night, dear. You were out in a fitful sleep while I tried to mend and regrow some of the bones in your face. I took longer than I would've liked." She told me from behind the curtains in front of my bed.

My jaw dropped, "Saturday?" I asked in disbelief. Madame Pomfrey appeared again.

"Yes," She nodded and grabbed the empty mug from my hands, "Now, since you are all better, you need some food in you."

/\/\/\

Dinner was bustling by the time I got down there. The Gryffindor table was packed as usual. I scanned the faces sitting around it, looking for Alice or Lily. I didn't see either. I sighed, and turned to go up to the Gryffindor Commons. I wasn't watching where I was going and smacked straight into another girl.

"Merlin, I am so sorry, I wasn't watching-," Her appearance halted my rant. She was sleek and tall, with an elegant face and playful hazel eyes framed under dark lashes. Her dark skin glowed gold in the candle light of the Great Hall and her long brown hair fell in perfect spirals around her face. In short, she was stunning.

"Oh, no need to worry! It looks like you have a lot on your mind," She stuck out her hand, "I'm Elise Edwards."

I reached my hand for hers in a daze, "Kat... Katrina Rose. But, uh, most people call me Kat," Then I finished quickly, "Either is fine though!"

Elise laughed, and my ears felt blessed, it was a sweet sound and it reminded me of warm sunlight. "It's nice to meet you Kat," She glanced at my robes, "A Gryffindor? I'm a Slytherin."

I racked my brain for anything smart sounding to say, "Right! We're playing your Quidditch team on Sunday!" I stated, a bit too loudly. "I mean tomorrow!" I corrected myself.

She snapped her fingers and her eyes glowed with recognition, "That's right! You're one of the beaters! You're pretty good."

I felt myself turn red and I giggled, "Uh, thanks..."

Elise smiled and turned to join her table for dinner, "Well, it was certainly nice to meet you, Kat. I'll keep an eye out for you tomorrow." And with that, she disappeared into the crowd.

/\/\/\

I stumbled up to the common room, narrowly avoiding yelling at the Fat Lady for changing the password again. I managed to make it to my bed before I fell onto it in a giggling mess.

"Katrina... is that you?" Came Lily's groggy voice from somewhere to my right.

"Kat, why are you making so much noise." Alice's muffled voice asked, where she was no doubt buried in seven or eight blankets.

I just giggled again and rolled over to go to sleep.

/\/\/\

"Katrina! Wake up, you lazy sack of meat!" Lily yelled, loudly, into my ear.

"Oi! What's your problem?" I growled as I sat up. I glanced outside and saw the first crack of sunlight beginning to rise right over the crest of trees of the horizon. "It's so early!"

"I know! James threw a book at the door. It woke me up, so I yelled at him and he said he needed you. There's an early practice for the Slytherin game today." She told me, climbing back into bed.

Shit. I stood up and started to change into my Quidditch practice uniform. I grabbed my bag and my broom, and made my way downstairs.

James and Sirius were waiting at the base of the stairs.

"Well, look who it is, Miss Mashy Face herself." James said snarkily.

I hadn't seen either of them since they took me to Madame Pomfrey, and I had felt like some thanks was owed. That gratitude disappeared when he called me "Mashy Face".

I rolled my eyes and walked down the stairs from the girl's dorm. I shouldered past him and kept walking towards the painting.

"Woah, woah, woah!," Sirius grabbed my arm before I got to the painting. "I feel like we're owed a little something for carrying your rump to Pomfrey's, don't you think?"

"I'll say thank you if you stop calling me Mashy Face, deer boy." I told them, pulling my arm from Black's grasp.

James raised his hands in surrender, "Okay, no more Mashy Face."

"Okay then," I turned to face them to be more sincere. "Thank you. You saved me from a really embarrassing and unpleasant situation. Though I wish you were there before Malfoy made me eat dirt-," James gave me a look. "I'm still grateful."

"Alright I'll accept it." James grabbed our arms and tugged us towards the Fat Lady.

/\/\/\

"Alright Rose, since you missed tryouts, I'll have to introduce you to our new team." Potter began as he lead me out into the middle of the Quidditch Pitch. Sirius had escaped our clutches after we got out of the castle.

I watched as the sun was just coming up over the trees surrounding the edge of Hogwarts' campus. In early December, there was still no snow, but the air did have a nip to it and every once in a while you could get a whiff of evergreen. I could feel the chill on my cheeks as we marched out onto the pitch, and James kept turning around and giving me these smiles.

Like he knew something that I didn't and he really enjoyed it. His hair was in disarray as usual and his hazel eyes were bright under his glasses. He actually looked quite cute, with the hair and his smile. I'd never tell him that though. His ego would get too big.

James introduced me to the three new people on our team, two new Chasers named Edith and Tom, and a new Keeper named Sybil. Alice managed to pull herself out of bed and get down to the pitch before me, and she stood there as my second beater. Our seeker was a girl named Jaklyn, who was very fast.

We took to the air in the next twenty minutes, first practicing passing the Quaffels between James and the new Chasers, then playing some practice rounds. Alice and I practiced with the Bludgers in a game we liked to call "Try not to hit Potter... very hard". It's quite amusing, if you aren't James.

As the practice came to an end and our teammates retreated to the warm castle, James and I were left out on the pitch alone, wrangling the Bludgers and the Snitch.

"So, Katrina," James said to me, snapping the case to the Quidditch balls closed. "Any plans for Christmas?"

I smiled to myself and finished polishing my broom, "I-," I began and then looked at him. He was looking at me intently. "No, not this year. My parents don't want me home . Last year was enough drama for them."

James' smile faltered, "Oh, I'm sorry. I was just trying to make conversation...

"No! No, don't apologize." I packed up my broom and took the case from James. "It's no fault of yours. It's my fault, if anything. My relatives get... uncomfortable, when I change my features." And to accent my point, my hair shifted to a candy apple red.

James frowned, not even a little bit amused by my hair. "You know Kat, I can't let you stay at the castle like this. You're coming to my house for Christmas."

"James, I can't possibly intrude on your holiday. What about your parents? Plus, I don't think I could spend two weeks with you. We butt heads all the time, and-," James cut me off.

"Katrina! Calm down! I refuse to let you be lonely on Christmas. Sirius spends every Christmas at my house, my parents are more than accommodating. They'll love you." He told me, coming towards me to take back the case. "And as for how we'll get along, I guess I'll just be on my best behavior."

I cackled, "You, best behavior? Yeah right." He gave me a pleading smile. What's the worst that could happen? I tear his head off?

"Oh, alright."

James did a little dance in celebration. "Victory!" He shouted.

"Shhh! Quiet down! People are still asleep." I told him.

He grabbed my arm and we walked to the Quidditch shed, just as it began to snow.


	7. Chapter 7

(James)

When asked why a necrophiliac has a fascination with a dead person, he has no answer. Much is the same when Sirius asked me why I would invite Katrina to my house for Christmas.

"Are you mad? She hates you, hates us!" Sirius cried while pacing behind me from my place of front of the fire place in the commons. I was writing to my parents, informing them of our soon-to-be houseguest.

"Sirius, calm down. We've been getting on better recently, and ever since she saw you-know-what, she's, at least, more understanding." I told him, not looking awayfrom my writing, "Now, leave me be. I have to get ready for the match."

"You've lost it, James..." Sirius muttered as he left through the portrait hole.

**CRASH!**

My head snapped around as I heard noise coming from Katrina's dorm. I sprung up quickly from the couch and jogged up the stairs. I pressed my ear against the wooden door. It was quiet.

"Katrina? Evans?" I called to them.

No response.

I rapped my knuckle on the door. "Evans, I swear on Merlin's beard, if you broke my beater, I'll have your neck!" I yelled.

**Ka-Thunk!**

I heard a dropping sound, and the door swung open, with a disheveled Katrina in the doorway. Her Quidditch uniform was on, but pulled tight around her abdomen as if she had gotten it stuck in her pants after a trip to the bathroom. And one of her socks was falling down. Her hair was in a loose ponytail, and it was a maroon red.

"This yours?" As I took in her appearance, I failed to notice what was in her hands. It looked up at my and meowed loudly. My ginger kitten, Yaga. He was about a year old, and I found him while on a holiday with my parents in Bosnia for an international wizarding swap meet. I swapped him for my prized collection of Chocolate Frog Wizarding Cards. And I have to say, he was worth it.

"Oh Merlin," I took him from Kat, "I'm so sorry! I thought he was locked in my dorm room." She glared at me.

"Uh-huh. Don't let it happen again, it scared Lily and I so bad we dropped the chest we were moving. He came out of nowhere!" She explained to me, exasperated. "Lily is still in there cleaning up." She made her way downstairs, and I followed her. She eyed my outfit. "Go get dressed, we have to go soon."

I smiled at her cheekily, trying to tug any semblance of happiness to her face. She does these thing recently where she goes cold for a while, as if to test her willpower not to fall for my charismatic charms.

"Will do, Captain." I responded as I went upstairs to get dressed and put Yaga away. But before I turned my back, a swear there was a smirk playing on her lips.

/\/\/\

(Katrina)

James and I marched out onto the Quidditch pitch determined to win. Our team was lined up outside of the Gryffindor gear hut. There was a slight frosting of snow across the grass, giving everything a pale sheen. James was the first to speak.

"Alright everyone, first game of the year. We have a new team, with new players. Some of you may be nervous, but don't worry. I've seen you practice, and you're good. So good, in fact, that we should have no problem taking down the Slytherin team. Don't get cocky, though. A big head doesn't aid a win." I snorted.

"Says you, Lancelot of giant egos."

"Oh really, Rose? Want to run drills for the warm-ups?" He asked, crossing his arms and staring down his nose at me.

I shrugged. "Sure, betcha I can run the Chaser positions faster than you."

He chuckled, "You're so on."

"Alright everyone, take your positions, try to stop me and James as we pass by. Really work on those defensive maneuvers!" I called out as I mounted my broom and took to the air.

/\/\/\

For the next thirty minutes, we ran drills and I beat James in the Race of the Chaser Positions. I may have cheated slightly by calling in a favor from Alice, but James didn't need to know where the tickling hex came from. By the time we were throughly warmed up, then Slytherin team had arrived on the Quidditch Pitch and students began to file into the stands to watch.

I spotted Elisa quickly, her golden skin and wild hair standing out against the green of the Slytherin robes. I waved, trying to be just the right amount of friendly and cool. I think I nailed it, personally. She smiled brightly and waved back, mouthing "Good Luck!" with a thumbs up. _Gorgeous and incredibly sweet. Wow._

The whistle pulled my out of my thoughts. The referee was standing the the middle of the pitch with the four balls in his possession. Each team assembled on their rightful side. Sybil was guarding our hoops, Alice and I were suited up with our bats, and James, Tom, and Edith were ready to take the Quaffles as soon as possible. And Jacklyn has her eyes fixed on the snitch inside the chest.

The referee said a quick spell and the clasps popped open. The Bludgers and the Snitch flew out, signaling the start of the game. Alice and I were off, chasing down the Bludgers. The Slytherin team got to them first, quickly hitting them towards us. It was clear they were younger than us, and it was probably their first time as Beaters. The hit was weak, so I locked my ankles together and accelerated, hitting the Bludger just pass the two Slytherin Beaters and into the back of one of their Chasers. He went flying off his broom, just managing to hold on and remount it before he fell to the ground. 

Alice cackled behind me and hit another one towards the Slytherin seeker, who was in hot pursuit of the Snitch. The Bludger stopped him in his tracks. Jaklyn soared in front of him, almost grabbing a wing of the Snitch, but barely missing. Alice and I hit our bats together and took off in different directions, landing and avoiding Bludgers left and right. Once, a stray Bludger nearly took James down, but he managed to dodge it. He missed his shot, though, and threw me a dirty look. I just shrugged.

/\/\/\

The score was 40-20, with Gryffindor in the

lead. The game had been going for a good two hours at this point, and I could seriously see the wear on our team. Sybil was doing a very good job at protecting the hoops, but I could tell she was getting tired when she flubbed an easy block, making the score 40-30. _Come on, Jaklyn. You can do this._

I hadn't seen our Seeker in a good ten minutes, ever since she flew into the above cloud cover with the Slytherin Seeker hot on her tail. I was hoping victory would come soon enough. And just as I was thinking about this, a Bludger came out of nowhere. I raised my bat to deflect it, but that sent it flying into a Slytherin Beater who sent it flying into James as he leaped from his broom to preform a Chelmondiston Charge**. His fingers left the Quaffle just before the Bludger caught him in the shoulder and sent him spiraling downward. 

His body hit the ground with a sickening thud. He didn't get up. _Oh no, no, no, no-_

The whistle sounded. "We have a winner!! With 180 points, the Slytherin team has won!" Called the referee from the announcer's box. Sure enough, the scrawny Slytherin Seeker was holding up the tiny, golden Snitch proudly. My eyes found Jaklyn, who looked beaten up, and was hovering just above the ground next to Tom, who had thrown his goggles off in anger. 

A cheer went up on the Slytherin side as I rushed to James, who was still unconscious on the field. I reached his limp body and took in the damage. I wasn't too worried, nothing Madame Pomfrey couldn't fix, but the sight still made me sick. His goggles had cracked when he hit the ground, and he had a couple of gashes on his cheek. He also had a giant welt on just next to his temple where his head hit the ground. I knelt down and lifted his head onto my lap, taking off his goggles and glasses as Sirius, Remus, and Pettigrew ran up to us from their seats in the Gryffindor stands.

"Katrina! Is he okay?" Sirius asked, kneeling beside me, completely out of breath.

"Yeah. Well, no. He's breathing, Madame Pomfrey can fix him up." I told them. Remus gagged and Pettigrew patted his back as he threw up off to the side. "C'mon," I grabbed James' limp arm, "Help me get him to the Hospital Wing." Sirius took the other arm and hoisted him onto our shoulders as Remus and Pettigrew ran ahead to tell Pomfrey to get a bed ready.

/\/\/\

Later that night, I sat in the Hospital Wing next to a sleeping James. Madame Pomfrey had giving him a potion for bone mending and concussions, and had treated his cuts with a fast-acting healing paste. I held his glasses in my hand, ready to give them to him should he wake up. I ran my thumb over the metal work of the frame and noticed a small warp in the nose bridge. Maybe that's why his glasses slip all the time.

I grabbed my wand and whispered "Oculus Reparo" and watched as the bridge became normal again. I heard a small noise and watched James move in his sleep. I studied him. I had never noticed that small dimple in his left cheek when he frowns. _Is it there when he smiles, too?_

I wrapped my arms around myself and frowned slightly. I closed my eyes to sleep for a while. _We seriously need to stop visiting the Hospital Wing together, something feels off._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A Chelmondiston Charge is a Chaser move preformed during Quidditch Matches. It is slightly extravagant, involving the Chaser springing from their broom with the Quaffle in the hands in order to launch it into the hoops. The goal is to land back on your broom that was supposed to fly under you.


	8. Chapter 8

(Katrina)

-7 Years Ago-

_"Katrina Giselle Rose, get down here!"_

_I was in for it. Whenever my mother sounded like that, she meant business. I abandoned my project of cutting and piecing together scraps of newspaper from a "Quidditch Today" article and raced downstairs._

__

_My mother was standing with one hand on the counter in our kitchen, practically fuming. "Katrina, what did I say about taking things that aren't yours?" She spoke softly, but the daggers behind her calm tone were obvious._

_"Don't do it." I whispered, casting my gaze to the floor._

_"Exactly. And why is there this scuff on my broom?" She picked up her Nimbus 400 from where it sat on its shelf in the kitchen, pointing to a tiny, but noticeable scratch. It was brand-new and her prized possession._

_"...Because I took it..." I told her meekly. How could I not? I never got new things, and I wanted to try riding a broom like the Quidditch players in my newspaper cut outs._

__

_"Right." She sighed, grabbing her wand. "Mors stimulus tuus," The tip of her wand flashed a white light that shot towards me and hit me in the chest._

__

_"Mom? What did you-," I couldn't finish my question before the pain started. I seized up and groaned as it began. Mywhole body felt like a million scorpions were stinging at the same time. I reached behind me to steady myself, but nothing was there, and I fell over._

_From my place on the ground, I looked up at my mother's solemn face. All signs of irritation were gone, but there was an odd sadness in her eyes._

__

_"I wish you were never born." She murmured, tears welling up and threatening to spill. "My life would be easier if you had died."_

_Tears and snot ran down my face as I cried from the pain in my body. I don't remember how long I was on the floor in agony, but she was gone by the time it stopped._

-The Present-

I woke with a start, my eyes taking time to adjust to the brightness of the Hospital Wing. I quickly looked over to see that James was still asleep in his bed. Why did I remember that now, of all times? My mother had always had issues with me. I don't know exactly where it stemmed from, apart from her obvious hatred of "mutations". But, thinking back, that time was different than most. On a regular day living with my mother, she would mostly ignore my existence. I had a nanny for most of my life, and she was the one to take care of me.

Despite being a metamorphmagus and being largely frowned upon by my family, I was still a Rose. I was still part of the Threstle legacy, as much as Grandmother hated to admit it. I had to be groomed and bred into an heir to the family wealth and house. That meant a nanny, a tutor, and only the best wizarding schools.

I was a miracle baby. My grandmother had only one daughter, and she had no siblings. My mother was similarly cursed with an "inability" to have children. I was unexpected, but celebrated.

"An heir to the legacy! Rowena has smiled upon us today!" Was what my grandmother said when she heard the news.

But, I popped out with weird hair and changing features and **poof!** My life was over before it began. My father almost left after my birth, but my mother convinced him to stay only so she didn't have to be alone with the "outlier" they had created. He wasn't really "there" though. He always had business and important Auror stuff to attend to, meaning he simply flickered in and out of my childhood. Never there, but never really gone either.

And, save for that one time, my mother was never abusive. Maybe she would've been, but I got sent away to Beauxbatons the next year. Maybe I got lucky.

I looked over at James. _I can't exactly complain, being that I'm going to inherit a massive sum of money, but it'd be nice to feel loved. I know James has felt that. I wonder what it's like..._

James groaned slightly in his sleep, shifting his weight from his left to his right shoulder. He completely turned on his side, allowing me a perfect view of his peaceful face. He groaned again, slowly opening his eyes.

"James?" I put my hand on his, making sure he knew he was safe. I knew firsthand that waking up in a hospital bed after a nasty fall was disorienting.

"Katrina?" He croaked out. Quickly, I handed him a glass of water that Madam Pomfrey had left for him. He accepted it and chugged it down. When he was done, he sat up and looked at me, confused. "What happened?"

"Bludger to the shoulder after you jumped from your broom like an idiot. You got knocked off course and broke a few bones." I told him.

"Isn't it your job to make sure that doesn't happen?"

I glared at him, though I doubt he could see it without his glasses. "Alright, Potter. I dragged your sorry ass up here, and I haven't gotten a single thank you."

He smirked slightly, "Your hand is still on mine, Rose."

In horror, I realized he was right. I ripped my hand away as I felt the blush creep onto my cheeks. "Say thank you, you little shit." I growled, staring him down as he laughed at me. I didn't care how embarrassing that was, I was gonna get my appreciation.

"Thank you, Katrina. And thank you for sitting with me. Have you been here all night?" He asked.

"I have. I didn't want to leave you in a confused daze when you woke up. So I stayed." I grabbed his glasses from the nightstand. "I also fixed these for you. The bridge was bent slightly, that's why they kept slipping off."

He took them from me and put them on. "Wow, that's so much better. Thanks!" He sounded like a kid presented with his favorite candy. James looked at me and I watched as his pupils dilated as his sight got better."Where's Sirius and everyone else?"

"They left last night. They helped me get you here and sat with us for a while, but I told them to go and get some rest."

James nodded and looked like he was far away.

_I wonder what he's thinking about..._

(James)

_Merlin, my head is pounding. Did I drink last night? Sirius always said I was a lightweight._ I opened my eyes slightly, completely prepared to be on the floor of the Gryffindor Commons and hungover. Instead, though my vision was blurry, I could tell I was in the Hospital Wing. Someone touched my hand.

"James?" I knew that voice.

"Katrina?" _Ouch._ My throat felt like it was made of sandpaper. I felt a cold glass touch my hand. _Water._ I quickly took it and drank it as fast as I could. _Much better. Question time._ "What happened?"

"Bludger to the shoulder after you jumped from your broom like an idiot. You got knocked off course and broke a few bones." She told me. _Ah yes, the Chelmondiston Charge. I will master you some day._

I felt like teasing her. "Isn't it your job to make sure that doesn't happen?" Though her face was blurry, I could feel her glare.

"Alright Potter, I dragged your sorry ass up here, and I haven't gotten a single thank you." _Her hand is still on mine._ I tried to do my signature smirk in her general direction.

"Your hand is still on mine, Rose." I pointed out. Again, I was basically blind, but I could her blush as she snatched her hand away. If I'm being honest, my heart dropped at the loss of contact.

"Say thank you, you little shit." She kind of growled at me. Something fluttered in my stomach, just barely noticeable. _Huh._

"Thank you, Katrina. And thank you for sitting with me. Have you been here all night?"

"I have. I didn't want to leave you in a confused daze when you woke up, so I stayed." I watched her reach over and grab something off the bedside table. I realized they were my glasses. "I also fixed these for you. The bridge was bent slightly, that's why they kept slipping off." She handed them to me, and I put them on. Sure enough, they didn't feel loose or like they would slide even a little.

"Wow, that's so much better. Thanks!" I was finally able to take in her appearance properly. Her hair was still maroon, but it looked slept on. Her cheeks were still flushed, I assume from when I embarrassed her, and her eyes seemed tired and troubled, but also happy as well. Realizing I was staring, I played it off as if

I was adjusting to my sight being normal again.

"Where's Sirius and everyone else?" I asked, trying to draw attention away from my eyes.

"They left last night. They helped me get you here and sat with us for awhile, but I told them to go and get some rest."

I felt myself nodding as I took in her words. In reality, I didn't give a flying fuck where Sirius was at the time. All I cared about was what was happening to me. And I don't mean physically. I couldn't stop looking at Katrina, I couldn't stop seeing about how relieved she looked, I couldn't stop thinking about how she gave up her sleep on a Sunday evening for me. Why? She knew I'd be okay. It was a broken bone, not a curse. And yet, she sat with me. Why? Why did she care? And why did I?

/\/\/\

After I was given a clean bill of health by Madam Pomfrey, Katrina and I walked to Potions. It was the final week of classes before Christmas Break, so that meant the halls were decorated with garland and wreath, and everything had a faint cinnamon smell to it. Next to me, Katrina began humming a Christmas song.

"Are you excited?" I asked her, smiling at how carefree she looked while humming.

"For Christmas? Duh. It's the best holiday." She told me in complete certainty. She turned her attention to me, suddenly looking bashful. "Did you happen to send an owl to your parents? Do they know I'm coming?"

"Yep." I confirmed. She visibly relaxed. "They sent one back just this morning saying they're excited to meet you."

"James, I can't tell you how much this means to me. My family sucks, and I'm so grateful that you're quite literally sharing yours."

"It's no problem, really. Sirius has a bad home life too, but he's my friend, and you're my friend. I'm not going to leave you with no where to go." She suddenly stopped and grabbed my wrist.

"I'm going to hug you now." Before I could respond, her arms wrapped around my waist and she pulled herself close. Taken aback, I froze for a second, but felt myself melt into the hug. She was soft and smelled nice, like vanilla and butterbeer.

The fluttering was back, but this time, it was definitely noticeable.


	9. Chapter 9

**(Katrina)**

When you get married, it is expected that you pledge everything you have to your significant other. Your love, your life, your health, your home, all to one person. And after, that's it. No going back without fear of paperwork, anger, hurt, and financial strife.

I wasn't afraid of a lot, but I can tell you what I thought when I thought "commitment". It scared me shitless. Who knows what could destroy a relationship? A family secret? A death? Sudden wealth from unorthodox circumstances? No thank you. Too much could go wrong too quickly, and I knew I was too weak to handle that. Far too weak.

Now, this isn't the thing a sixteen year old single girl is supposed to be thinking about on a Thursday morning, two days before Christmas Break. That would be true, except for the fact that I had hugged James Potter three days ago, and now he was on my mind 24/7. _This isn't good. Not at all._

I stood in front of the mirror in my dorm bathroom, raking a brush through my hair. It was a warm auburn color to reflect the season, but it was also the only decent looking thing on my head. I looked like shit. Eye bags from all the worrying I'd been doing about James, dry skin from forgetting moisturizer, and I was pasty. All over a boy.

I pinned my hair back from my face to try and slap some make up on, just enough to bring some life back to me. _It's not like I'm in love with him, right?_ _I've just become attached._ But isn't that just as dangerous? Caring for someone this much, even if it was mostly platonic, was bound to cause issues. _I love Lily, but even she isn't my every waking thought._ What was going on? An addiction?

I audibly gasped. "That's it!" I murmured to my reflection. I was addicted. To his smile, his laugh, and his eyes. And how do are addictions treated? Distance. _Just enough to curb this thing before the break. It'll be smooth sailing afterwards._ Finishing up with my face, I smiled to myself. I should write a book.

/\/\/\

My first class of the day was Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall. The stern woman stood at the front of the class, surveying my class as we filed in. I heard some commotion in the back, and I made the mistake of turning around. Pettigrew, Potter, and Black were arguing, quite loudly. I noticed Remus was following behind them. He was gaunt, mostly likely due to the full moon tonight.

"Katrina!" James called to me above the chatter from the rest of the class. He and his entourage took the seats next to me in the back of the class. "We have a question for you. Peter has been arguing it all day."

I composed myself before looking at him, making sure to seem uninterested and avoid his eyes. "What is it?"

"Well, we have a project we are working on that doesn't quite work perfectly yet. He thinks we should just scrap it!" James nudged Pettigrew, who had a look on his face that was an odd mixture of defiance and shame. "Don't you think we should continue to modify it? After all our hard work?" James finished, looking at me expectantly.

Every nerve in my body was telling me to agree with him wholeheartedly and tell Pettigrew off for daring to disagree. _But, I am distancing myself._

"I think that this is a personal matter that I do not get to have a say in. Work it out yourself," I looked him in the eye, "Potter."

James' face fell immediately. He looked at me like I just murdered Yaga in cold blood. "Right... Thanks Kitty..." He muttered, turning to sit a few rows away from me. His posse followed him, looking confused by my curtness. _I'm sorry..._

/\/\/\

The rest of the day dragged on, with Potter either avoiding me or tossing worried glances my way. I did my best to keep my poker face on. I knew I was being mean. I knew that I probably wouldn't be welcomed at his home after this stunt. I knew that what I was doing was selfish. _That's okay. It's all okay. I just need to save myself the heartbreak, that's all._

Finally, the universe granted me some peace with lunchtime finally arriving. I gathered my things and met up with Lily outside of her last class.

"Hey Lils." I greeted her.

"Hey Kat," She looked at me as we began our trek to the Great Hall. "Something wrong?"

_She can read me too well._ "I-," I wanted to spill my guts to her right there and then, but I stopped myself. _It's better this way, right?_ "No! I'm fine. Just hungry is all..." I tried my best to sound chipper. Emphasis on "tried".

I could feel her intelligent eyes bore holes in my head. "Right... Well, if you wanna talk, I'm here. As always."

"I appreciate it, Lily."

With that, we entered the Great Hall. The long tables were filled with students and various plates of different foods. Lily and I took our usual space next to Alice and her new boyfriend, Frank. He was a sixth year Gryffindor, like us. He was handsome too, with warm brown hair and kind eyes. Kind eyes that were currently ogling Alice, who was blushing. They didn't speak, just stared at one another.

Lily sat next to her, waving her hand in front of their faces. "Alice? Frank? Hellooooo?"

Alice suddenly seemed to realize her surroundings and snapped out of her mile-long stare. "Oh! Hey girls! What's going on?"

Lily laughed. "Oh nothing, just watching our friend visualize making out with her boyfriend."

Alive blushed. "Hey! Frank and I are just in our honeymoon phase, right Darling?" She reached her hand across the table to grasp his.

"Absolutely right, Pookie." He traced little shapes on her palm with his thumb. _This is disgustingly cute._

"Oh!" Alice looked at me suddenly, her eyes alight with gossip. "I'm not the only one with a beau! You and Potter have been hanging out recently, haven't you, Kat?"

Lily gasped. "I knew something was off! No wonder he's off the hit list. Are you two together? And why didn't you tell us? We're your best friends!"

"Woah, woah, woah! Everyone slow down." I took a deep breath to explain myself. "Potter and I are not together, we have been hanging out more because we enjoy each other's company, I guess. And, we keep hurting ourselves, making it necessary for the other to take us to the Hospital Wing. It's forced bonding time, basically. He also asked me to come to his house for Christmas-," Lily and Alice screamed, cutting me off.

"He WHAT?! Are you guys going to kiss under the mistletoe? You better!" Alice began, ripping her hand from Frank, who looked betrayed.

"When's the wedding? I get to be a bridesmaid right? Where is he? Where is that man?! I have to threaten him so he won't hurt you!" Lily continued, her eyes wild and manic.

"You guys!" I yelled too loudly, drawing attention from other students. I gave them an apologetic look before turning back to my friends. "We aren't together. We aren't going to be together. I don't even think I'm going to go home with him anymore."

"What? Why?!" Alice cried, standing up from her seat and smacking her hands down on the table. The other students were staring again.

"We don't get along very well, and I don't want to ruin his family's holiday with our bickering." I lied, practically feeling my nose grow like Pinocchio's. _I'm such a bad person. Why do I even have such wonderful friends?_ "Can we talk about something else now? What about Lily's obvious crush on Remus?"

Alice finally turned her attack on Lily. "Remus? Remus Lupin?! Lily!"

"Okay, okay!" She laughed. "I'm not going to deny it, he's really cute... and smart." She blushed while Alice and I went cackled. "I'd ask him out, but I'm not sure he's in a good place for a relationship right now. I'm worried about him, really."

"What's there to be worried about? He seems perfectly fine to me." Alice said.

Frank piped up, scaring me and nearly making me pee myself. "The only worrisome thing about him is his intelligence. That guy is way too smart." Alice nodded in agreement.

"Haven't you seen the scars? His wounds that open up right after he has bouts of exhaustion and weight loss?" She searches our faces for some understanding, and apparently she found it in mine. "Katrina? Do you know something about it?" _Shit._

"I-," They were all looking at me intently. "I do. But you all have to promise not to ever say anything about this. Ever. Especially not to James, Sirius, or Pettigrew. Promise?" They nodded quickly.

Right as I was about to explain, Alice looked just above my head and chirped "Hi James!"

"Hi..." Came a very familiar voice from directly behind me. "May I speak to Katrina for a moment?" He didn't wait for confirmation, grabbing my arm and dragging me from my seat and out of the Great Hall.

He let go of me in front of a broom closet. My hand flew to my wrist, which was aching from his grip. "Ow! Bloody hell, you just bruised me!"

He didn't apologize, instead he looked me dead in the eye. "Are you fucking stupid?"

"Excuse me?"

"Are. You. Fucking. Stupid?"

"What the hell? No, of course not! What are you going on about?!" I was getting angry and flustered. I knew he probably heard what I said, but I really needed to buy time to think of a way to explain myself.

"You almost gave away Remus' secret to the entire student body! Do you know how dangerous and dumb that was? You could've gotten him killed!" I could see the anger masking every single one of his handsome features, making him look intimidating and evil.

"Look, James, I'm-,"

"Save it, Rose." _Ouch._ "First you're a bitch to me this morning, after I offered my home to you for the break no less! And now this? What happened? I thought we were friends..." He began to pace back and forth like a starved animal.

"We are! I just-,"

"I said _save_ _it_! You need to do some serious work on those ethics of yours, they're all mucked up." He stopped pacing, leaning in close to my face. Once his nose was about an inch from mine, he growled, "If you _ever_ endanger Remus again, you better get used to living in a waking nightmare." He leaned back. "The only reason you're still invited to my home is because my parents have already made a room up for you, and I wouldn't want them to go to all that trouble for nothing. You see, I know where my loyalties lie. Be packed by 9am on Saturday morning. I'll meet you on the train. Goodbye, Rose." And with that, he stalked off.

I was left standing there, mouth agape, my face burning with embarrassment, and my eyes filled with tears.

_I_ fucked _up. I fucked up bad_.

/\/\/\

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This story was originally posted on Wattpad 2 years ago, and now I’ve decided to post it here! Only recently, I’ve been getting back into it and I have a posting schedule. If this gets to be as popular as it is on Wattpad, I can update it along with the one on Wattpad also! I hope you enjoy!


End file.
